yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 007
"The Sparrow, Part 1", known as "The Grand Feast of Justice! Calling on ESPer Robin!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 23, 2011 and in the United States on November 26, 2011. Summary Whilst Yuma is asleep, Astral is watching a TV show. He becomes interested in the hero: "The Sparrow" as he appears to be from a different dimension also. Yuma is woken up by the sound of the episode and switches it off, only to be bugged by Astral about him believing Sparrow may know something about his memories. Yuma tries to explain it's all fiction, but after failing to convince Astral he reluctantly switches the TV back on, even though the episode has ended. The next day, Yuma arrives at school to Duel someone, only to be prodded by Tori and Astral to visit Robin, who's shooting a scene in town. Flip causes a distraction to get them inside where they see Sparrow practicing alone for his shoot. Astral, still believing TV is real, grows weary of the costumes to the side of the set, and in an attempt to convince Astral they're not real, Yuma ends up being flung about in the air by a hook. Whilst Astral ponders over whether Yuma can fly as he can, Yuma drops his Deck in front of Sparrow, who grows concerned. After Yuma drops to the ground, he is saved from being caught by security by Sparrow who, upon discovering Yuma is a Duelist, takes him to his dressing room. Pleased to meet a Duelist, Sparrow tells Yuma his real name, Nelson Andrews, and gives him back his Deck. After being spooked at the sight of a spider (even switching personal pronouns from "ore" to "boku," which surprises Yuma), Nelson admits to Yuma that he is nothing like Sparrow off set. The two become friends, but before they can Duel Nelson's mother forces Yuma out. Nelson grows upset, and Astral believes the boy may be in pain from loneliness. Astral asks Yuma why Sparrow is also called Nelson, and finally Yuma convinces Astral TV isn't real. After he grows disappointed Nelson can't tell him about his memories, Yuma asks Astral if he's lonely, only for Astral to reply he doesn't know what the word means. Yuma explains, but instead of answering Astral explains he thinks Nelson may be lonely. Meanwhile Nelson is possessed by a "Number" card and attacks several people in town, taking his TV persona as his real one. After hearing about it, Yuma and Astral head off to find him. They eventually find Nelson, only to learn he is possessed and under the impression he is The Sparrow. Yuma knows he must Duel him to set Nelson free, but then he reveals his "Number" card - "Number 83: Galaxy Queen". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nelson Andrews/The Sparrow Turn 1: Nelson Nelson draws "Beast-Warrior Puma" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1600/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Gogogo Golem" attacks "Beast-Warrior Puma", but Nelson activates his face-down "Trion Barrier" to switch "Gogogo Golem" to Defense Position and Special Summon three "Triple Star Trions" from his hand ( 1/100/100 each) in Attack Position due to Nelson having three "Triple Star Trions" in his hand when "Gogogo Golem" attacked. Yuma Sets a card. Yuma's hand contains "Reserve Cyclone", "Heartfelt Appeal", "Attraffic Control" and "Gagaga Magician". Turn 3: Nelson Nelson draws. He then Tributes two "Triple Star Trions" in order to Tribute Summon "Esper Star Sparrow" ( 10/3000/1500) in Attack Position. As they were Tributed for a Tribute Summon, the effects of both "Triple Star Trion" activate, letting Nelson revive both "Triple Star Trions" in Attack Position ( 1/100/100 each) with their effects negated. Nelson activates "Space Ration" to draw two cards as he controls "Esper Star Sparrow". He then overlays his three "Triple Star Trions" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" ( 1/500/500, ORU: 3) in Defense Position. Nelson activates "Furious Max's Curse" and equips it to "Galaxy Queen", which will prevent "Galaxy Queen" from changing its Battle Position and from being destroyed by battle. Nelson activates the effect of "Galaxy Queen", detaching a "Triple Star Trion" ("Galaxy Queen": 3 → 2 ORU) in order to grant his monsters the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn and prevent them from being destroyed by battle. "Beast-Warrior Puma" attacks "Gogogo Golem", but the effect of "Gogogo Golem" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn as it is Defense Position (Yuma: 4000 → 3900 LP). "Esper Star Sparrow" then attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma: 3900 → 2400 LP). Nelson Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * When Nelson Tribute Summons "Esper Star Sparrow", the Duel screen shows "Gogogo Golem" in Attack Position instead of Defense Position. * When Nelson uses "Trion Barrier", "Gogogo Golem" is shown to be Level 3 instead of 4. * When they started to Duel, Nelson's D-Pad had 6 Monster Card Zones instead of 5. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast